This request is for funds to purchase a multiphoton capable/single photon high speed confocal microscope. This instrument will be housed within the Center for Biologic Imaging (CBI) at the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine. The mandate of this core facility is to provide access to a full range of light and electron optical, image analysis, and morphometric methods to all research groups within the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine. Optical sectioning microscopy is an essential service provided by the center, the current core use confocal microscopes within the facility are a 3 yr old and a 2 yr old Olympus FV1000, a 9 year old Olympus fluoview 500, a similarly aged Leica TCS SL and a 6 year old Zeiss 510. We have also recently aquired an inverted single photon/multiphoton Olympus FV1000. The reasons for this application are to: 1: Provide access to multiphoton microscopy using an upright configuration for systems which cannot be studied using the inverted system currently within the CBI 2: Provide access to high speed confocal imaging for a variety projects ranging from imaging blood flow in developing model systems such as fish and mice, cillary beat in human airway cultures and calcium measurements in brain slices Since the CBI commenced operations 17 years ago, it has become an integral part of the medical research community currently participating in research projects with more than 200 PHS funded groups within the medical area, as well as in PHS supported projects with investigators in other departments at neighboring institutions, and with collaborators around the country. The device requested here is an important and fundamental addition to the armamentarium of microscopies available to users of the CBI and it will have fundamental and significant impact on PHS funded research at the University of Pittsburgh and beyond.